Usuari Discussió:BroOk/Arxiu1
Aquesta pàgina és un arxiu de la meva discussió . Si vols dir-me alguna cosa fes-ho allà, no aquí! Els quatre primers passos: 1. Crea la teva pàgina d'usuari: aquest és el millor lloc per a presentar-te i que els demés puguin conèixer-te (i a més practicar l'edició wiki!). 2. Afegeix un logotip: aprèn a crear un logotip i després fes clic ací per a afegir-lo al wiki. 3. Crea els teus 10 primers articles: utilitza la caixa ubicada a la dreta per a crear deu pàgines, començant cada una amb pocs paràgrafs. Per exemple, si estàs iniciant un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podràs crear un article per a cada un dels personatges principals. 4. Edita la Portada: inclou enllaços interns als deu articles que acabes de crear i realitzar qualsevol altra modificació que la teva portada necessite. Una vegada que hages realitzat aquestes 4 tasques, hauràs creat allò que et servirà de gran punt d'inici: el teu wiki lluirà més amigable i estarà preparat per a rebre visitants. Ara podràs invitar a alguns amics per a que t'ajuden a crear les pròximes vint pàgines i a expandir les que ja has creat. Segueix així! Mentre més pàgines crees i enllaços a altres, més ràpid aconseguiràs que qui busque per "One Piece Català Wiki" trobe el teu projecte als motors de cerca, llegeixin el teu contingut i s'unisquen a l'edició d'articles. Si tens més preguntes, hem creat un complet conjunt de pàgines d'ajuda per a que consultes. També pots enviar-nos altre correu electrònic a través d'aquest . No oblides revisar altres wikis de Wikia per a que veges més idees de disseny, organització de pàgines i molts altres detalls. Gaudix-lo! I si vols estar al dia amb totes les novetats de Wikia, noves funcionalitats, notícies, concursos o projectes, no oblides subscriure't al nostre maillist!! Els millors desitjos, Sannse Texto en negrita Hola! Soc un usuari de la wiki en castellà, pero mirare si puc venir aqui i fer algunes edicions ^^ Hola Soc en Grandpiece administrador de la española, y he vist la majoria de capitols de One Piece en catala,t´ajudare si t´apetix. Si en nomines administrador puc ajudarte a crear una pagina per als administradors entre altres coses y entrar frecuentment per ajudarte. Una wiki en catala.K be, Si no fos ara administratiua a la española de segur que la hauria creat. El millor es k un altre cop em parles a la meua http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Usuari_Discussi%C3%B3:Grandpiece discusió, per a ke reba el mensaje Ya t´agregat comprobau, pero el tinc k deixar per hui si tinteresa k el cree alguna plantilla enviau al meu correu y en parles de crear la administracio y formar part amb tu. Hola GrandPiece Dios! no sabia que el famós Grandpiece de la wiki española fos català. Ara m'has sorpres xD. Sobre ser administrador i tot aixo primer en vull parlar amb tu, agregam al msn: marc_rp8@hotmail.com Moltes gracies de pasar-te per aqui ^^ -- BroOk 20:15, oct 18, 2010 (UTC) veig que ja comences a fer! molt be xd. Putser si qe millor parlem desde la teva discussio xD, ja mas agregat? pos jo no e rebut res... Moltes coes Hola! Ja e creat el personatge de Law i le editat molt, i creare molts més personatges... Però et vull demanar una cosa, em pots fer las plantillas tu? Es que ami no s'ham dona molt bé... Per cert, tinc 12 anys XD --link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law 19:28, oct 18, 2010 (UTC) xD No et pensis que jo en tinc 13 xD (daki un mes 14 :P). A mi les plantilles pos be... li e agafat el trucu xd. Ara no tinc masa temps pro kuan tingui una estona les fare (suposo qe el dijous, divendres i cap de setmana). Per feru tant sols agafes una qualsevol i l'edites com vols que sigui (a la pagina de la plantilla, no a la pagina de l'article! I a la pagina de la plantilla has de posar Categoria:Plantilles que et porti a la llista de plantilles Categoria:Plantilles!) Gracies per tot ^^ Creeuvos una pagina d'usuari encara que sigui posant "Hola", almenys que no surti en vermell (osigui qe no existeix xd). --BroOk 20:15, oct 18, 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola si que soc de la wiki espanyola, pero també m'agradaria col.laborar en aquesta,sobretot en el meu personatge preferit.Aixi que faré el que pugui. --link=Usuario Discusión:FAN1 nefertari vivi 20:09, oct 18, 2010 (UTC) Ve molta gent XD Pero bueno, millor que millor. Per cert, algun dia el dedicare a fer totas las fruitas de diable, i posar-hi una imatge que et situi el seu poder ^^ --link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law 20:47, oct 18, 2010 (UTC) Si ja veig que la cosa s'anima ^^. Aixo de les fruites del diable, pos fa temps qe u vull fer pro mai no trobo el moment o despres no menrecordo... Si algu o pogues fer aniria perfecte, ja que s'entendrien totes molt millor i a més guanyariem 100 articles per la cara xD Gracies a tots --BroOk 11:50, oct 19, 2010 (UTC) Mensatge de Grandpiece El cree una pagina per a la administracio? Si t´interesa disme si vols de nom Portal de la Comunitat o Administradors. Ara tinc k anarmen aixi k per a dema per la vesprada te la puc deixar crea, si interesa contestam a la discusio de la wiki española de One PIECe para k mentere k aci encara no funciona aço del tot be. La administracio sol estar en un tipus de pagina especial, no en tinc ni idea de kom es fa cuan tinga mes informacio t´avisare. Heu lamente molt pero a partir de dema o el diumenge no tornare a pasar en molts mesos, si t´interesa la pagina de administracio es una pagina de projecte segons he vist en la wiki española, millor k vages alli y li preguntes a Tipo de Incognito a la seua discusio, posanli un enlláç a la wiki. EL LINK NO VA xd El link no va... i si em poguesis fer la pagina d'administrador em faries un favor, que jo realment nose que vol dir, Per a que serveix? Hola Sóc en Usuari:Piece enrik, i no acostumo anar al la wikia espanyola, sóc de l'anglesa. La part de One Piece que en se més són els personatges que surten poc xD. Administracio Et vaig a crear la pagina de la administracio, Portal de la Comunitat(pots cambiarli el nom mes tard, li pose un nom paregut al de la española) Encara no tinc ni idea de kom fer una pagina de proyecte(no man contestat), pero al menys la tens crea, al ser administrador pots protegir la pagina k vullgis per a k soles pugin tocarla els administradors. Ya esta creada la administracio.. Kuan sapia com fer una pagina especial la traslade de lloc, si em permets puc ser el primer administrador k nombres, el prometo pasar mes per aki. Grandpiece Ok Et fare administrador, pro primer vull veure la pagina xd, i tambe magradaria parlar sobre la administracio amb tu un dia qe et conectis al msn ya parlarem --BroOk 14:49, oct 22, 2010 (UTC) Aquesta Portal de la Comunitat aquesta es la pagina, si vols cambies el nom y li poses administració. Et´s tu ki ma convidat al Facebook? Grandpiece Plantilla isla cielo ejemplo He creat en Crocodile pero alguna cosa surt mal,entra a la pagina si vols y veuras que alguns apartats estan escrits y no hi surt res, deu ser cosa de la plantilla, si entres abans que yo mira la Plantilla:Banda Baroque, pasare dema a veureu o mes tard. Traslladat, ara la pagina de la administració ya es una pagina de proyecte, nomes faltaba que li poses el nom de la wiki al davant amb Mover li he cambiat el nom. Si t´interesa hauries de protegir la página amb Proteger per a evitar vandalisme, pots protegir-la per a que els usuaris no registrats y pugin escriure a la pagina, o que sols hi puga escriure a ella els administradors. ^^ Ta kedat de conya GrandPiece ^^, em penso que et fare administrador. Ara la retocare una miketa que magrada molt ^^, i sobre el Facebook pues pot ser pk e invitat a tots els del msn i els que no tenen pos el facebook els a invitat automaticament. Gracies per tot ^^ --BroOk 10:08, oct 24, 2010 (UTC) Crocodile He arreglat la plantilla per la baroque Works, pero per error ara hi surt la informacio en roig, t´agrada o t´agra un atre color? Per a elegir els colors sempre entro a la paleta de colors si no ti agrada el color roig que hi ha a la informacio de Crocodile demana que el cambii per un d´aqui. hI HAURA K inventar alguna plantilla com la de la española en obras para k no el toquin un article k no hi has acabat, ya k estic millorant la pagina dels Pirates d'en Buggy. Ya la tinc,ara el deixo fins mes tard, mirala. Servira per a poder editar un article con yo el dels pirates Buggy sense que toquin la pagina, es aquesta plantilla. Grandpiece Plantilles Magraden molt les plantilles que fas i els colors ya estan be. I tens rao, san de fer noves plantilles per noves tripulacions i penso que quan un usuari vol crear un nou, sobretot, personatge ha de posar una plantilla. Les plantilles estan a Categoria:Plantilles i si no esta feta doncs sagafa una qualsevol i es canvien els colors. Per més info: Ajuda:Tingues en compte... --BroOk 16:25, oct 25, 2010 (UTC) familia Arlong No hi sabia que ya hi habies creat una plantilla per als membres de tripulació D´ Arlong, ni tans sols que ya hi estaba la pagina d´Arlong, ya que hui hi he creat una plantilla per als membres de la seua tripulació. Elegiex quina t´agrada mes si la teua d´Arlong o la meua Plantilla: Familia Arlong que hi ha a la pagina Família Arlong y m´ho dius per si decideixes quedarte amb la primera per borrar la segona encara que es bona. Dins de poc no hi entrare(temporalment) durant un mes o dos, per estudiar pels examens y per les festes de nadal que pot ser pasare fora de casa. Usuari:Grandpiece Plantilles A mi personalment magrada més la meva, nomes pel fet que els colors sassemblen més els de l'arlong i tambe es canvia una mica de colors, ja que el blau aquest no es fa servir molt. De la teva magrada els colors de la part de dalt, on hi ha la bandera. Si vols canvia el color de la part de dalt de la meva i aixi fem una combinacio de les dues :) I sobre l'ausencia: Que tinguis molta sort en els examens i estudia molt ;) --BroOk 12:23, oct 26, 2010 (UTC) Gracies Gracies pels teus anims, els examens que mes em preocupen tardaran un temps y pasare per aqui, he modificat la plantilla d´Arlong y he cambiat la bandera que em pareix que la meua s´hi vea mes, he cambiat la plantilla que vaig crear de moment per a utilitzar en tritons, si hi veus utilidad per una altra cosa m´hu dius. Pots accedir a la meua discusió desde aquesta imatge, aixi em donara conte si m´hi envies algun misatge. Per hui et deixo, hi he pensat en fer una tabla en els distints hakis al apartat usuaris per a que quedi be y modern y posar a en Ruffy y a altres que utilitzen Haki la categoría Usuaris de Haki com a la inglesa per a comenzar aplicar aquesta semana. -- 16:53, oct 20, 2010 (UTC) Si ara em poso a posar els personatges de haki a una categoria. Per cert, quan facis una plantilla posa Categoria:Plantilles , perquè si no poses el a l'article on hi hagi la plantilla apareixera l'article dins la Categoria de Plantilles. Nose si u entens perque l'explicacio l'he fet un lio ^^ xd --BroOk 17:03, oct 26, 2010 (UTC) Ajuda, plantilles Ya ho se hu vaig borrar sense voler. Podries ferme un favor y entrar en aquesta dirrecio de la española y triar el segon Logo. El primer el del vaixell y el tercer es el mateix pero amb un aspecte mes infantil...... El segon pareix en Ruffy per aixo voldria que si pugeres t´acostares y el votares. Dintre de poc creare una plantilla per als pirates d´en Barbablanca. -Hi haura que crea plantilles per a personatges de L´East Blue, no podem posar plantilles diferentes per un personatge de l´illa de Nami que a un a Kaya. -- 16:53, oct 20, 2010 (UTC) Votacio ya e votat a la wikia española y una cosa: Trafalgar D. Law más copiat la firma! xD Grandpiece sobre lo de las plantillas del East Blue: per personatges menys qe secundaris, tipo Nojiko, Banchina, Genzo, etc, utilitza la Plantilla:Simple. Més facil: vas a la Banchina i copies la plantilla d'alla, que es la simple amb els colors blaus (qe desde sempre els personatges del east blue secundaris els he fet blaus xd). Algun altre dubte i mu dius. BroOk 16:15, oct 27, 2010 (UTC) jajajaja No,ho has de mirar molt be, la meva cabra (concretament la campana) te una tonalitat de un 2.76% comparat amb la teva jaja xd bueno si qe son diferents vamos jejeje Ciutats o illes Per a les ciutats com Water Seven utilitze tambe la plantilla que te la mare d´Usopp Mes val que em contestes a la meua discusió desde la foto d´en Franky aixi sabre que tinc un nou misatge Vols que el trobi la imatge del mapa de Alabasta en color, en pocs minuts hu puc copiar de algun capitol o t´interesa mes el que esta perque hi posa la localitzacio de mes llocs? -- 16:53, oct 29, 2010 (UTC) . Si la puguises trobar en color pos millor qe millor, pero que es vegi be, ja que si no es veies be deixem la que hi ha. Encarregat tu de tot aixo, i quan la canviïs posa la que hi ha en algun altre lloc de l'article. --BroOk 18:26, oct 29, 2010 (UTC) Ray Hi ha alguna cosa que hi falla a la pagina de Rayleigh, no m´hiu surt tota la informació y he copiat la plantilla que hi havia a Roger, pots mirar si el problema es que hi falta algun simbol? Ya hi he creat la Plantilla:Barbablanca tripulació, el color roig y el groc a la plantilla els hi posat de la capa, de moment nomes ho he posat a Edward Newgate, els colors son bons y part del seu vestuari,encara que si no t´agraden cambials de lloc o borrals. -- 15:33, oct 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Molt bona plantilla!! ;). He pensat que per respondre a un misatge potser es mes practic posar una ratlla i respondre, sempre posant la firma al final. BroOk Ace y barbablanca POdries mirar la Plantilla:Barbablanca tripulació? per alguna rao al article que la poses, li surt plantilla de categoria y aixo no es normal -- 16:53, oct 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- xD, doncs simplement era perquè la categoria havia estat posada clicant a Add category, que això fa que com és una plantilla es posi a tots els articles on estigui. Per posar una categoria a una plantilla sense voler que quedi a l'article s'ha de posar "manualment": Ús Categoria:Plantilles O sigui el serveix per no incluir allo a la plantilla i que no surti a l'article, o sigui després de l'ús s'ha de posar Categoria:Plantilles manualment. Em sembla que ha kedat clar... sino m'ho tornes a dir... ^^ BroOk 13:09, oct 31, 2010 (UTC) Noticies No se si ho sabras pero han dit al saló del manga k ham comprat la llicencia per a k es faça fins al episodí 450 en catala despres de nadal hi haura mes informació. -- 17:53, novem 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- A partir de nadal informaran que es faci a partir del 405¿? --BroOk 14:59, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) No n´estic segur tal vega a inicis de l´any que ve hi diran alguna cosa. Ho he trobat en al final d´akesta pagina de Anime Hd ---- Sabia que estarien uns mesos només fent aixo qe fa ara, pero no pensaba qe fos tant rapid ^^ Si es com diuen com a maxim a febrer ya tenim Amazon Lily i Impel Down! Deixo La Wiki :( Entre els examens y tot, no podre estar molt de temps fen edicions. A més, en la wiki castellana hi ha mes penya i tal... i aqui nomes 3 o 4 persones no fem. M'agrada aquest projecte de la wiki catalana, pero no.... Bueno havere si ens tornem a veure :) --link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 14:15, nov 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bueno... que et vagi bé... Sa de tenir paciència, sempre costa començar una wiki nova xd --BroOk 17:19, nov 6, 2010 (UTC) Hola Ya veig k tu tambe vas per examens, si t´interesa han obrit a la española de nou el http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Wiki:VPD VPD si pots ajudam votant al personatge que estic animant yo, es la Vivi. Hui he creat a Mihawk que es algu important y he afegit algunes imatges, un altre dia mes, sort al examens y espero la teua ajuda al VPD. Grandpiece ---- Si estic molt liat amb els examens i nomes paso per aqui quan puc, ho sento molt pro no puc feri res. Ara vaig a votar al VPD de la wiki española, i em sembla que votare la Vivi, ja que esta plena de imatges. També vaig crear un VPD aqui, aixi que us podeu pasar i votar qui volgueu... Aquí --BroOk 21:29, nov 15, 2010 (UTC) Renuncia No hi puc entrar practicament pels examens y encara fa un temps que he adoptat una wiki, aixi que em retiro d´administrador a aquesta wiki ya que no hi podre pasar tant com seria necesari per la wiki que hi he adoptat, el millor es que nombris administrador algú que t´ahi ajudi bastant, ancara que pasare per a ajudarte cuan pugi. Una pregunta, entres a foros? He vist la teua firma a Foro anime. Grandpiece ---- be, ja tentenc, jo tambe tinc molt feina... perdoneu si no conecto molt... Doncs aviso que qui vulgui ser administrador ho pot ser. Grandpiece continuaras com a administrador , encara qe no conectis del tot, per si algun dia has de fer algo aqqui ho puguis fer ^^ i dels foros doncs pot ser, me pasat pper alguns per enterarme si tornen a fer OP... (en catala clar) --BroOk 19:53, nov 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Perdonat, perdonat xD Piece_enrik ---- jejeje, veig qe acceptes les disculpes jeje --BroOk VPD Recordeu qe podeu votar el VPD del mes de decembre, qe ja fa mes o menys un mes qe esta posat en Ruffy i es hora de canviar, ho deixo a les vostes mans. administrador Si algun dia hi arriba a haver-hi més gent podré ser administrador? Usuari:Piece enrik ---- Això et volia dir quan et trobes conectat. Amb el gran treball que estan fent aqui tu mereixes, i com que la plaça d'en Grandpiece ja no és valida perque ho ha deixat temporalment, et posare a tu :) En els proxims minuts tindras el carrec --BroOk 19:39, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) Editar? No se, estic ajudant a Beelzebub Wiki(com usuari actiu) y Juegos de Lucha Wiki(mentres no estiga el burocrata estic de administrador temporalment per ajudar a millorar elements exterior del wiki). -Potser durant poc temps, que els estudis no m´han anat molt be el trimestre(encara que he aprobat), tabe aquest estiu em trac el carnet de conduir y ingrese a un altre institut, per el que estic estudiant per a la proba de acces. Mira la teua wiki, que es catalana y he vist algun article escrit en castella. -Una cosa a la teua wiki sempre hi surt tot en codig(mode molt molest a la hora de editar per principiants), no hi manera que ixca aixi? Es mes facil editar y les imatges les tens automaticament a la pagina y no tens que posar codigs(que tot el mon no sap, para tindre la imatge be). Grand Piece ---- Hola de nou! Lo de algun article en castellà deu ser del descontrol que hi va haver al principi i que algú va escriure mig mig... però de mica en mica es va arreglant quan es troben errors (si trobes algun m'ho dius o tu mateix). Per lo del codi: fa temps que ho veig, que és molt més fàcil així i que també es pot editar en codi si es vol. El problema és que no sé com es posa, si tens alguna idea no dubtis en dir-mo que és una de les prioritats. Molt de gust de tornar a saber de tu aquí! -- 18:54, març 31, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTAT COSA IMPORTANT, Escriu a la discusio del usuari que vullguis que rebi el teu misatge, el que has escrit a la meua discusio m´ha arribat aquest, perque m´imaginaba el perque escribies aci. Si hagueren pasat hores per culpa la activitat del wiki mai l´haguera trobat Molts articles voleu crear he vist a l´activitat recient, pero son esbozos(no se com es en catala la paraula aquesta), com el cas dels capitols deurieu escriure el que pasa o la gent(com que veu una gran wiki pero poc contingut). Grand Piece Sincerament no, per aixo t´hu preguntaba(sabent com configurar aixo hu haguera dit), encara que una cosa tan important soles hu pot cambiar un administrador segurament, pregunta-hi a Wikia a Bola o Danke 7(helpers) o obri un bloc alli preguntanto y esperar a que algu hu sapiga. tornare temporalment Debut a un error en vaig equivocar, no hi estare ausent fins el mes que ve. Fan Vivi tenia varies comptes diferents y ha sigut bloqueja per bastants mesos imagine, aixi que no crec que la tornem a veure. Fa temps que no soc administrador aqui, el dic com llevar-mi els poders o el te igual? Grand Piece Holaa Jo soc de la wiki espanyola i com soc catala he decidit unir-me. M'agradaria molt millorar-la ja que han fet molts més episodis en català que en castellà Monkey D. Fisas (discusión) 21:14, abr 30, 2011 (UTC) Tu sabries fer-me una firma en la que surti el shanks? Monkey D. Fisas (discusión) 23:14, abr 30, 2011 (UTC) "LOGROS" En aquesta wiki no hi ha "LOGROS" com amb l'espanyola?, és bastant més entretingut amb aquests "logros" 250px|link=Shanks Monkey D. Fisas (discusión) 16:35, maig 1, 2011 (UTC) Moltes gràcies per tot! M'ha quedat súper clar! Tu sabrries com fer plantilles??¿ Monkey D. Fisas (discussió) 20:01, maig 1, 2011 (UTC) D'acord baixaré la firma a 200. I sí, necessito ajuda amb el tema "plantilles" xd Monkey D. Fisas (discussió) 20:16, maig 1, 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Com puc fer una plantilla per a un personatge, capítul i mes coses que es fascin servir sovint? Monkey D. Fisas (discussió) 18:20, maig 4, 2011 (UTC) Gracies per la benvinguda Moltes gràcies per la benvinguda ja veig que es un post molt actiu ^^ Com que eh vist alguna pàgina que m'agradaria ampliar la informació oh fare de la millor manera que pugi. A per cert tinc un dubte com faig per obrir l'apartat de "poder i habilitats" de alguns personatges? I per ultim... se que vaig ser jo el que vaig alertar del vandalisme de l' Usopp I fins aqui el meu discurtset Usuari: ~~Guille~~ (Ja m'estic fent la firmeta) ho sento hola , ho sento per allo, ja que vull millorar la meva actitud magradaria que memviesis les normes perfavor .gracies usuari: RUFFY necessito que m'ajudis... HOLA estic desesperada per trobar una imatge de totes les fruites del diable juntes i no ho aconsegueixo m'ajudaries? Usuari: RUFFY APOC APOC I BONA LLETRA gracies per tota l'informacio m'a servit molt , si que e apres una mica... bueno es cuesio d'agafar-li el truc les e trobaat!! podriu dirme... HOLA podrieu dirme si hi ha algun personatge que segons Oda sigui español/catala? me estat mirant lo de la miscel.laria dels protagonistes, em sabries dir sihi ha algun del nostre pais? Usuari: [[Usuari:RUFFY|RUFFY (discussió)]] 09:23, maig 30, 2011 (UTC)RUFFY online creus que si es pugessin a un servidor com vimeo deixaries posar l'enllaç al capitol corresponent? es que continu-ho pensant en les 72 min... Nelewy 20:02, juny 8, 2011 (UTC) Logros Hola. Para activar los logros, ve a . Desde ahí podrás activar otras funciones extras para tu wiki. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 17:59, juny 12, 2011 (UTC) BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, PER FI! Monkey D. Fisas (discussió) 20:41, juny 19, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola! Soc l'usuari Acepunydefoc81 i et volia donar les gràcies per haver arreglat el meu vot a VPD. Fa poc he creat una pàgina (Kumadori) perquè aquest es un dels meus antagonistes secondaris preferits. Espero que dintre de poc aquesta Wiki tingui tants articles com en castellà, perquè jo penso igual que tú respecte al doblatje, és molt millor en català, les veus son millors! Visca One Piece en català! Perdona... Perdona, justament ahir vaig tenir un l'absus total i també et dic que és un error que ja no cometeré. Jo@n 09:09, jul 6, 2011 (UTC) Un moment...lo de la firma... Així brook? disc. Jo@n 09:52, jul 6, 2011 (UTC) Firma Gracies: Jo@n (disc.) 10:22, jul 6, 2011 (UTC) Per cert s'havies que la Nami t'ha superat...? i també et podies conectar-te? Hola Sóc en Bigemperiorfranky97 i m'agradaria comentar una cosa.... Sense voler anar a molestar i/o criticar, trobo que està molt bé que els usuaris, com jo, completin articles, o els creïn ells mateixos, però....m'agradaria i crec que a molts més usuaris, que algú, corregis les faltes d'ortografia dels articles, que es generen gràcies als traductors i/o, els llocs d'on han tret la informació per a fer els articles, que segurament, estarien plens de faltes ortogràfiques. No vull anar a criticar, però m'agradaria que quan algú editi algún article, que es fixi amb les faltes ortogràfiques. Ja està... Nous Capítols de OP Hola bona tarda només voldria informar-vos dels càlculs que he fet per saber quan faran (+ o -) nous capítols de One Piece tal i com vaig fer al grup del Face que vaig crear: One Piece en català,si algú es vol afegir serà benvingut; per cert en aquest grup la única Norma Important és que no es poden fer Spoilers ja que dintre els 377 membres hi ha alguns (jo mateix) que no veiem els capítols en Japonés, vaja que només seguim els del 3XL. Bé al que anava, segons els meus càlculs i degut 1er al "paron" de setmana Santa i ara a la reducció des de el 04-07-11 a 2 capítols per setmana, arribarem al capítol 200 -El dia 23-09-2011 (tot comptant que el 12 de setembre tornin a fer un capítol per dia) -El dia 02-12-2011 arribariem al capítol 250. -El dia 10-02-2012 arribariem al capítol 300. -El dia 20-04-2012 arribariem al capítol 350. (comptant que no tornesin a fer un paron de Setmana Santa) -El dia 06-07-2012 arribariem al capítol 400. (això si no tornen a reduir a 2 capítols a principi de Juliol) -El dia 13-07-2012 arribariem al capítol 405. I sino arribariem al 405 la setmana següent en cas d'haver fet el "paron" de Setmana Santa, i si per alguna cosa el més de setembre no tornesin a fer un capítol per dia, sinó que ho deixesin a dos per setmana llavorens ja ho tornaria a càlcular. Bé espero que això serveixi per fer una mica més amena l'espera dels nous episodis, tot i que en compren i doblen 50 cada cop jo confio que amb aquest "paron" de nous episodis en comprin 100. A i qui volgui que s'afegeixi al meu grup del Face. --Law31 18:24, jul 13, 2011 (UTC) Ja he arribat ! Perdona brook, per estar inactiu des de fa temps, es que he anat de colonies d'enginy i és normal que no em conecti, per cert alguna novetat? Plantilles Ei Brook! quan et vagi be, podries creaar una plantilla del govern mundial? Seria per fer-la servir al Gorosei, el CP9 (trobu que la que hi ha és molt pobre), i pels altres CP que han sortit a la historia (5 i 7). Gràcies per adelentat. Per cert, el projecte dels Opening va rutllant be, mica en mica ya anire enllestint.los, que ara a l'estiu treballo i no tinc massa temps Dani3po 19:55, jul 24, 2011 (UTC) Visitants... Brook, m'he adonat d'una cosa que m'ha impresionat, ´es sobre que contin els visitants que hi entren, no en podriem tenir? Els de la wiki en castell`a ho tenen ! Xd Jo@n (disc.) 12:00, jul 27, 2011 (UTC) Hola !!!! Que tal Marc? Soc aquell usuari que es diu Trafalgar Law, que no se perk et tinc agregat al facebook xD (em dic Josep Oriol). Bueno, el meu ordena ha estat petat tot l'estiu i fins ara no me pogut conectar. Després d'una semana que m'en vaig a un camping segurament estare aqui editan, es a dir, es pot dir que he tornat XD Visca One Piece en castellà subtitulat Català 100% ! link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 14:17, jul 29, 2011 (UTC) Idea Tinc una idea (no t'espantis xD) Em puc crear una conta per la wiki Española i una per la de Català, així paso página xD La feria demà perk ara em fa pal U.U Volums Ei Brook!! Com potser has vist, m'he dedicat a canviar la pàgina dels capítols, de manera que quedi més vistós, més ordenat i amb més informació. Se m'ha acudit que al costat de cada volum ficar-hi la imatge. Si ho mires, veuras que als volums del 2 al 10 he ficat la imatges a sota dels personatges, però al volum 1 remenant he aconseguit crear una nova columna i ficar la imatge alla, però em trobo que ara el text de sota em queda massa estret... no se si tu sabries arreglar-ho, ja que pel que em vas comentar et dedicaves a fer plantilles... La idea és que quedi: Títol del volum | ISBN (títol) | Data de publicació (títol) | | ISBN (les dades) | Data de publicació (data)| Portada | Llista de Capítols | Imatge de la portada | ---- resum del volum Espero que entenguis l'esquema que t'he fet aqui Re:Volums Ei Brook!! Dons si, a l'estil de la wiki anglesa pot quedar molt be, l'únic que no crec que faci falta són les dates de sortida als EUA i al R.U. ... si de cas, jo ficaria la data de sortida al Japó i si poguessim descobrir-la, la data de sortida en català o en el seu defecte en espanyol. La resta em sembla perfecte. Per cert, això de l'ISBN tu saps que és? perque jo ni idea. I tranquil, prente el temps que faci falta per fer-ho, segur que et quedarà molt be! Ah! i Perdona per no firmar abans, he escrit el missatge corrents, que havia d'anar a treballar i m'he despistat XD Gracies crack!!! Dani3po 19:43, jul 30, 2011 (UTC) VPD Sí, ja m'he fixat, realment ara hauria de guanyar l'Otohime, a part de que no hi ha hagut gaire participació tenint en compte que som més usuaris que abans, però de fet a mi no em fa res que guanyi la Bonney, ha sigut el nostre error de no avisar d'això, però dels errors s'aprèn :) Per cert, com va l'intent d'arreglar el xat? --Piece_enrik 11:41, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Has fet tard, ja havia vist l'enllaç que m'has passat abans XD Una altra cosa, tu vas mirant la pàgina del facebook de tant en tant o sóc l'únic que ho faig? Piece_enrik 12:31, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Sí, està molt bé. Piece_enrik 12:41, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Si, ja he vist que no em sortia, m'he fixat en el troç que havies editat tu i ja he vist l'error que feia, ja ho he arreglat Dani3po 14:24, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: notificacions Doncs ara que m'hi fixo, no, no surt. Piece_enrik 11:22, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola. Primer de tot gràcies per donar-me la benvinguda, et volia venir a saludar avui al matí ja que quan vaig acabar el Sunny ahir ja era molt tard i ara que m'he connectat he vist que te m'havies adelantat i m'havies saludat tu a mi primer tot i això no treu a que jo no et pugi saludar així que hola i encantat de coneixe't encara que sigui a través d'una pantalla d'ordinador. Gràcies també pels consells que m'has posat a la discussió, s'agraeix. També et felicito per crear aquest projecte de la wiki de One Piece en català i per mantenir-lo tant bé. Et voldria demanar un parell de dubtes. Primer de tot m'agradaria demanar-te on puc trobar informació sobre el funcionament de les plantilles que és el què porto més fluix, he buscat i no he trobat res, tot i que també podria ser perquè sóc molt dolent a l'hora de buscar. També et volia demanar si tenim i en cas positiu quina és una plantilla que permeti fer galeries d'imatges per posar als articles com tenen a les wikis castellana i anglesa. Gràcies un cop més per acollir-me i per crear aquest meravellós projecte i espero que entre tots el fem créixer fins a l'infinit. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 11:56, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) P.D. Encara que tinc amplis coneixements de la serie també sóc un friki rematat. Només et diré que tinc el barret de palla i que el porto a tot arreu on vaig, els amics ja em diuen "Barret de palla", "Ruffy", "One Piece", i un llarg etc. de sobrenoms relacionats amb la serie. Re: Interwiki Sí, ja ho he vist. Però això de que ho tinguin en ordre alfabètic hi ha algun que falla, però fes-ho. Per fi, un gran pas! TT Piece_enrik 12:21, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) imatges Hola de nou. Et volia demanar un dubte que tinc. Segueixo editant el Sunny, poc a poc vaig afegint en detall explicacions de les parts i habitacions del vaixell i per completar aquesta informació he agafat els planols i els he traduit al català i els vaig afegint a l'article, l'inconvenient és que a l'article queden petites i no es llegeix bé i si les amplio de tal forma que es pugui llegir una mica ocupa més la imatge que el text i no és esteticament bònic. Clar, llavors al deixar-les petites per poder-les llegir, has de clicar sobre elles, anar a més detalls i aquí a veure la imatge en alta resolució, vaja, un munt de passos per això el que et volia demanar és si hi ha alguna forma de saltar-se aquests passos i anar directe de la imatge petita a la gran directament. Gràcies per adelantat. Per cert he vist que has creat un forum. Molt bona idea, ara toca omplir-lo. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 17:57, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) : Mafegeixo a la conversa XD Per tal de que els plànols poguessin sortir més grans, no es podria fer com tenen els Barrets de Palla, que tenen pestanyes diferents amb la història, les habilitats, les curiositats, etc...? És a dir, que pel Sunny es podria fer que una fos la historia, en una altra una explicació de les parts i que en cada part hi hagués un enllaç que et portés fins al plànol corresponent (que estarien en la 3a pestanya). Espero ferme entendre...que et sembla la proposta? no se si seria massa complicat de fer, us deixo a tu i a en Mugiwara no A. perque ho decidiu. : Dani3po 11:40, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: imatges No acabo d'entendre això de la Plantilla:-, l'he utilitzat a la secció, "combustible" i "historia" posant-la abans del títol de secció com m'has dit però només ha baixat una línia, no m'acaba de quedar tot sota la imatge, he vist que l'has posat al final de les linies de presentació i ha baixat el quadre de contingut. Personalment a mi això no m'agrada, crec que hi ha massa espai en blanc. Pel què fa les imatge jo havia mirat aviam si podia hipervincular la imatge i que al clicar a sobre en lloc de apareixer la diapositiva anés directament aquí per exemple amb cada imatge corresponent. També sinó es pot hipervincular la imatge aviam si es pot hipervincular la petita descripció perqué faci el mateix, ja porti directament a la imatge gran. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 18:58, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) Redireccions Hola, m'he llegit l'ajuda però tot i així no acabo d'entendre com crear una redirecció d'una pàgina. Em podries ajudar si us plau? Gràcies per adelantat. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 08:07, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Gràcies, no hi ha hagut cap problema, he pogut fer la redirecció correctament. Per si t'ho demanes he redirigit Den Den Mushi a cargol telèfon. :: Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 14:48, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Altre cop els capítols Ei Brook! Tinc un problema amb els capítols, concretament amb el volum 63 . Resulta que en aquest volum hi van 12 capítols (de moment és l'únic) però només tinc espai per ficar-hi 11 capítols...ho he ficat com he pogut pero...si poguessis afegir-hi un espai més a la plantilla aniria molt bé, així ja ho tindriem per si torna a passar més endavant. A part d'això, tot els capítols estan al seu volum corresponent, estan vinculats, amb el títol en català, japonès i romanitzat. Molta feina però he disfrutat molt, esper-ho que t'agradi^^ Dani3po 22:46, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) Plantilles Ei Brook!! Podries fer les plantilles de la minihistòria de portada d'en Jango? I si pots també la d'en Hatchan. Volia fer-les jo, fent servir de model la d'en Buggy, però no hi ha el codigo fuente, només hi surt la plantilla. Fes-ho quan puguis, no hi ha cap pressa, veig que estas de vacances, i toca disfrutar-les. Espero que vagin molt bé, cuidet!! Dani3po 22:42, ago 15, 2011 (UTC) Enllaços interessants Hola, ja tindràs temps de llegir-t'ho quan estiguis actiu :) En Ricibuzi (de la wiki anglesa) m'ha passat aquests enllaços que podrien ser útils per la wiki: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xean/5_Tips_to_Improve_Your_Wiki%27s_SEO http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice:Raising_your_wiki%27s_Google_ranking I també m'ha passat aquest enllaç per tenir la nostra wiki a WikiIndex: http://wikiindex.org/Special:FormEdit/Wiki/Catalan_One_Piece_Wikia Estic a l'aguait durant la teva ausència! Piece_enrik 18:46, ago 16, 2011 (UTC) hola hola veig que regresastes de les teves vacances t'anava a dir que traguessis la plantilla i tinc un problema a la meva pàgina de usari que quan poso l'alçada no em surt la plantilla sinó en el text perquè és? això és tot salutacionsAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:44, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) 1 favor m'agradaria que em va ensenyar de mediawiki afegir plantilles es i etc i no sóc nou de fet sóc administrador en 4 wikis m'agradaria que em ensenyaments per ser molt útil i gràcies per tot i salutacionsAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 08:13, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) m'agradaria que em diguis com es diu el programa que descargastes el bot per a mi tenir un digue-m'ho si us plau salutacions Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:36, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) plantillas amic es crear plantilles el que demanava que em ensenyament mitjà wiki el bot no és per a aquesta wiki sinó per a altres et repeteixo sóc administrador en 4 wikis i en una en naruto wiki ESPNAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 15:29, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: WikiIndex No sé, suposo que serveix per que la gent coneixi altres wikis o algo així. Per cert, li vaig demanr a en LPK (LuffyPirateKing) quina li agradava més, si la nolstra o l'espanyola, i va dir la nostra. Piece_enrik 18:41, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) hola hola amic he vist que els wanteds de Sanji i d'altres més no estan m'agradaria saber si podria ser l'encarregat per posar-los bé espero la teva respostaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 11:08, ago 19, 2011 (UTC) Rokushiki Ei Brook!!! Ja he vist el missatge, i havia pensat que podriem fer com a la wiki anglesa, que per cada tècnica fan servir una plantilla per descriure-la...en tenim aqui alguna de semblant? es que vaig estar temptejant paraules i res de res, no se si és que no esta feta....però si ho fessim crec que podria quedar de conya, no creus? Dani3po 13:33, ago 22, 2011 (UTC) Plantilla objectes Hola mestre. Et volia demanar si podries crear una plantilla pels objectes com la Ultra Píndola o Dials igual que tenen a la wiki española i anglesa amb l'ús, el propietari i altres coses siusplau. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 16:17, ago 22, 2011 (UTC) : Primer les vacances i després la wikia sense pressa home que tots hem de descansar. Que vagin molt bé les vacances. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 08:17, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Gràcies, ja la provaré. He vist que has creat un colorshceme per espases, potser seria millor crear-ne un que fos armes i així utilitzar-lo per totes les armes. Sinó que sapigues que se t'ha escapat una s de més a espases entre la "a" i la "e" al colorscheme. :: Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 14:06, ago 27, 2011 (UTC) Xat Mentre el xat no funcioni passa't per l'anglès, que el msn no em funciona XD -- 19:11, ago 26, 2011 (UTC) Episodis Si, tinc la intenció de com a minim aconseguir que tots els episodi de la saga d'impel Down tinguin la seva informació corresponent ja que és la meva saga preferida amb MOLTA diferència, és per això, que principalment em dedico amb els personatges que surten en aquesta saga, etc... Actualment tinc només un PC amb internet i el meu germà gran es el que té el poder del ordinador, pel que només em puc conectar a ratos, pel que moltes vegades no completo els articles ni amb lo més bàsic... Ho sento, però és veu que sóc massa tonto per ficar Internet per cable a dos PC... ^.^U Fins que no ho aconsegueixi els articles normalment els faré molt saltejats i com que no podré rebisar-los gaire segurament faré moltes faltes, (ara faré segon d'ESO, i no es que sigui un bon estudiant, pel que no hi puc fer res més... >.<) Així que tingues peciència amb les meves frikades i parides siusplau...xD Respecte al fòrum ara mi passo, té bona pinta... Espero que ens portem molt be... ;) Vinga, Salut i Visca Catalunya! GameFrog 21:59, ago 26, 2011 (UTC) Colors armes T'obro una secció nova que sinó l'altre semblarà una novel·la i ens acabarem liant. Ahir vaig provar la plantilla amb la Ultra Píndola. Va anar bastant bé la cosa però el tipus d'amra i aparició ho vaig haver de modificar a través del codi font i no del codi normal (o no se com es diu) ja que al inserir la plantilla no t'els deixa modificar. És una mica pesat. Apart d'aquesta ara no que tinc que marxar, he engegat el PC per posar a descarregar el cap nou de OP i de pas d'un parell de series més que miro (ha tornat el Doctor!!!! perdò però és que estic molt content), a la tarda tenia planejat acabar la Kokoro que ahir la vaig deixar a mitjes i després si hi ha temps entre tanta serie fer els dials. També tenia pensat fer les Weather Ball i de pas aprofitar la plantilla per objectes més comuns com els Den Den Mushi i no ho sé. Potser després, no se quan, fer les espases d'en Zoro i el Climatact de la Nami i altres armes que han anat sortint com les espases d'en Mihawk o alguna altra que se m'acudeixi. Per cert a mode de comentari, si te'n recordes et vaig demanar molt al principi quan vaig arribar i estava fent el Sunny si podia hipervincular imatges per tal de que al clicar-les anessim directament a la pàgina on surten en tamany complet que s'enten la lletra sense haver de passar per tants passos intermitjos. Ahir amb en Dani3po ens ho varem estar mirant i el mèrit és seu va trobar una manera. Clicant a la descripció de la imatge ja hi vas. Vaig actualitzar el Sunny i en Merry. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:00, ago 28, 2011 (UTC) : La plantilla armes ja funciona correctament, gràcies. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 11:17, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Estil Lluita Tinc un problema amb la plantilla Estil Lluita que em vas crear... Quant edito directament desde la plantilla, els apartats Usuaris, Focus de l'Estil de Lluita, i primera aparició no surten.. per tal de poder-los editar he d'anar a la pagina on hi ha plantilla, copiar aquestst apartats i enganxar-los al codi font de la pagina que edito...a més que hi ha vegades que no se perque`, però després d'haver fet aquests passos i haver guardat, a la que aig algunes edicions més en aquella pagina s'em boorren aquestst apartats i he de tornar-los a escriure...no se si es fallo de la plantilla o que, però si poguessis fer que ho pogues editar directament a la plantilla m'aniria molt bé. Dani3po 21:34, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) : Merci per arreglar-ho, ara ja funciona, ja he acabat el Haki. Per cert, tu saps perquè el .gif del Haoshoku Haki no es pot pujar? Esque vaig provar-ho ahir, i vaig veure que no he sigut l'únic que ho ha intentat... :: No m'agrada gaire això de ficar el link, prefereixo pujar la imatge, però no em queda cap altre remei, a més sembla que és la unica manera de que es vegi. Merci per l'ajuda!!!^^ :: Dani3po 21:39, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Forum Hola. He volgut crear un tema nou pel forum per discutir una petita cosa sobre els articles i he anat a forum, afegir tema nou i se m'ha creat aquesta pàgina però no surt a la portada del forum a l'apartat projectes que és on jo he posat de crear el tema nou. Suposo que he fet alguna cosa malament, el que no se és què. Em podries ajudar dient com es crea un tema nou pel forum i afegir la pàgina que he creat al forum siusplau? Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 18:52, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Logos M'agradaria saber quins i quants logos hi existeixen, si no et fa res... desde que van apareixer logos que ni s'havia que existia sempre he pensat quins més hi han. Merci... Jo@n (disc.) 18:50, set 4, 2011 (UTC) missatges Hola. Escolta et volia comentar un petit error. Avui quan he entrat a la wikia m'ha sortit el missatget petit que et surt quan hi ha novetats dient que si volia ser administrador que has posat tu suposo per tal de donar a coneixer el forum per escollir un nou administrador. El problema és que quan cliques a sobre del link que et diu "ara en tens una oportunitat aquí" i que t'hauria de redigirir a la pàgina del forum a mi, no se si als altres els hi passa, suposo que també ja que això és un missatge estandard dirigit a tothom m'envia a la pàgina Nami i no a la del forum que és on hauria d'anar. La publicitat no és molt efectiva que diguem. Aviam si arreglem una mica això. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 21:33, set 5, 2011 (UTC) Time Skip Ei Brook!!! Seria possible que fessim com tenen a la wiki anglesa i a la castellana, que pots alternar entre l'aparènça d'abans del Time Skip i després? Tu demano a tu, perquè m'ho he estat mirant i no se pas com podria fer-se...a més que d'aquí a un més ja tindrem imatges d'anime de les noves aparènces, estaria bé poder-ho tenir per llavors. Dani3po (disc.) 20:10, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Sí, però no. Hola, sóc la MegaPusa, m'alaga molt la proposta de si vull ser administradora, però no gràcies. Perqué ara que ve la temporada d'estudis i escola doncs no podré dedicar-m'hi tant. A més, sóc més aviat una principiant amb el tema de One Piece. Per cert no sé si he fet bé la manera d'editar el meu comentari. XD. Ho sento si no és com havia de ser la plantilla o el que sigui. Em falta pràctica. Una última cosa, com se sap quan un usuari de la wiki està al xat. Es que mai hi trobo algú. Moltes gràcies. Dw.MegaPusa 08:01, set 9, 2011 (UTC) Time-Skip de nou Ei Brook!!! Ja no t'has de preocupar pel que et vaig demanar, ja he descobert com fer-ho i ja està fet als personatges que han aparescut abans i despres del salt temporal. Si dones un cop d'ull als protagonistes ja ho veuras. Una feina que t'estalvies de fer XD Vagi bee!!! Dani3po (disc.) 15:12, set 9, 2011 (UTC) Pre/Post en procés Ei Brook! Estic intentant el que me vas demanar en el teu últim missatge, lo de que sorti en la plantilla l'anime i el Manga d'abans i després del time-skip...porto estona fent modificacions, però de moment no m'en surto. Si vas a un dels personatges principals, ja veuras que els enllaços de sobre la imatge no fan de moment massa res... de moment ho deixaré així, ja que arribar fins a aquest punt m'ha costat força, i demà si puc miraré de continuar-ho arreglant...mentrestant aviam si tu que crec que ho domines més aconsegueixes veure l'error...crec que sé quin és, però no se com arreglar-lo per aconseguir el resultat desitjat. Quan ho aconseguim ens quedarà de coña, i serà molt més complert que els de la Wiki anglesa, que ja és dir!! Dani3po (disc.) 18:24, set 10, 2011 (UTC) eliminar pàgines Bones. Aviam, suposo que tu com a administrador burocratà podràs fer si et sembla bé el que et vull demanar. Avui repassant l'activitat de la wikia he vist que hi ha aquesta pàgina. El sistemà de redireccions és massa complicat i no porta enlloc ja que la pàgina correcta és [[Tori Tori no Mi (Model Fènix)|Tori Tori no Mi (Model F'è'''nix)]] amb accent obert i no tancat. Crear redireccions encara però eliminar pàgines això ja si que no en se i suposo que tampoc puc. Per tant el que et demano és que eliminis aquestes pàgines de redirecció tant complicades i si de cas en creem una que sigui ''Tori Tori no Mi Model Fènix sense els parentesis. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:03, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Alguna cosa falla Hola de nou Brook! No se si es fallo meu o que, però a la wiki de probes, la Plantilla:Time-Skip no puc canviar de pestanyes, en canvi en aquesta wiki si que puc fer-ho... Mirat-ho aviam si veus de que pot ser. (Plantilla:Time-Skip a la de proves ) Dani3po (disc.) 16:18, set 11, 2011 (UTC) : Re:Deu ser alguna altra cosa, perquè segueix igual... Re:Plantilla Time-Skip (en proves) Jo de moment ho deixaría tal i com ho tenim, amb pre i post. Mentrestant mirem-nos a la de probes aviam quin pot ser el problema, i si aconseguim arreglar-ho. I mentrestant, aviam si aconseguim ajuda externa en aquest problema desde la central. Jo per la meva banda, tinc un profe a la universitat que sap molt de informàtica, i potser amb una míca de sort sap de codi font. Quan comenci el curs (no se perquè, però la meva carregar aqui a la UVic la comencen el 26 de setembre, així que fins que el vegi pot tardar), ja li demanaré...no li diré que ñes per la wiki de One Piece, però se la manera de plantejar-li. Dani3po (disc.) 19:23, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Volums...de nou Ei Brook!! t'en recordes un problema que vem tenir amb la Plantilla:Informació Volums? Que sortien els marges i cada cop que la ficaven es feia un nou requadre...que al final vas fer un apanyo i vas fer el marge del mateix color que el fons perque no es veyes...dons m'ho he mirat i ja ho he arreglat, ja veuras, mirat-ho: Llista de capítols. Per cert, moltes gràcies pel teu vot, em va fer molta il·lusió veure'l! Dani3po (disc.) 18:40, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Gracies Eis, merci per ficar el meu nom a les votacions de belly/beli/bellies, m'he despistat i no he format! Dani3po (disc.) 13:52, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Un nou projecte Ei Brook!! Se m'ha acudit una cosa que podriem fer...ja que vem decidir de que en els personatges que aparèixen abans i després del Time-Skip hi sortis tant la imatge de l'anime com del manga, que et semblaria de que amb la resta de personatges ficar-hi dues imatges: tal com es veuen a l'anime i tal com es veuen al manga. Com ho veus? Per cert, ha sortit publicada una imatge amb les aparences actuals dels 11 supernoves , que et sembla si hi fiquem les imatges tal com tenen a la wiki espanyola, però en comptes de ficar-ho al mig de la pàgina ficar-les com a imatge de la plantilla? Es que com que no són amb gaire bona qualitat i només es veu la cara...per això dubto si fer això dels supernoves o no. Dani3po (disc.) 18:15, set 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Canvi Time-Skip No em sembla mala idea, i m'ho he estat mirant però no trobu la manera de canviar-ho... A més que tampoc crec que convingui, ja que la majoria dels que tenen la plantilla Time-Skip (Pirates Barret de Palla i perona, ja sumen 10), si no hi ha res d'aqui dues setmanes ja tindrem les aparènces noves a l'anime i podrem ficar-hi la imatge corresponent. Si descobrèixes com canviar-ho val, fem el canvi, sino dons res. Per cert, no sé si es perquè he estat remenant jo o què, però almenys a mi la plantilla em funciona al revés. Mira-ho aviam si a to també et passa... Dani3po (disc.) 18:00, set 24, 2011 (UTC) compte enrere Escolta, se m'ha acudit una cosa que si fos possible quedaria com un puntasso però gordo gordo. Tu no sabries posar un compte enrere a la portada de la wikia que acabés el diumenge 2 a les 00:00 hora catalana i que fos per contar quan falta per la nova "temporada" de One Piece? Dic aquesta hora perquè no sé quan surt al Japó el capitol. És una bogeria que se m'acaba d'acudir però si fos possible i ho fessim seriem la hostia de wikia. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 19:35, set 25, 2011 (UTC) : Em sembla que a les 9:30 hora local surt l'episodi. O això he entes jo perquè la web de la Toei està en Japonés i el Chrome no me la tradueix al estar tot en flash i no escrit. Si no pot ser no pot ser però el puntasso que ens marcariem davant les altres wikies seria un epic awww yeahhh : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 11:11, set 26, 2011 (UTC) :: No el puc veure perquè no tinc correctament instalat el java i ara mateix em fa pal fer-ho. Dema a la uni ja ho veure. De totes maneres puntasso que ens acabem de marcar davant les altres wikies. Aviam quan tarden en copiar la idea. Ets el puto amo nen. :: Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 16:53, set 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ja he vist el compte enerere. Està molt bé però potser que posem a que conta i què passarà quan arribi a 0. ::: Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 10:12, set 27, 2011 (UTC) Gràcies Gràcies per la benvinguda i les recomanacions, intentaré col·laborar en el que puga.--Sphelal 12:43, oct 1, 2011 (UTC)